


One Happiness

by Flakeblood



Series: Living Strong and Well [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Endearments, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lisa loves him truly but she also wants a good fuck, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, They know what they like, Vaginal Sex, Vlad is a complete sap and won't shut up, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: After a long time apart, Vlad and Lisa spend time in bed, each one attempting to give the other more pleasure.





	One Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place during chapter 4 of Falling for You, but can be read as a standalone.)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS SINNERS

Beautiful. No matter how long Vlad lived, he was certain he would never see such a vision as his wife. Looming over him like the shining sun, her hair loose from its usual braid and her skin bared to him with all its perfect flaws, the searing warmth pressed against him, Vlad understood the heaven humans longed for.

Lisa smiled down at him, impish but with a vast love in her eyes. "Lost in thought?"

"Admiring the view," Vlad hummed and ran his hands up Lisa's sides, tracing out familiar curves.

"So sentimental, my love." Lisa pressed her lips to his, briefly, then pulled back to straddle him. "Then perhaps you would be willing to do something for me, in exchange?"

Vlad made a show of thinking over her proposal, running his hands up until they cupped her breasts, brushing against darker, coarser hairs as he thumbed around her nipples. "Ask me, and I will do it."

Lisa made a sound of approval, sighing as Vlad fondled her breasts. She placed her hands over his own, looking down at him with warmth in her eyes, before twining their fingers and pulling them away. With more mischief leaking into her smile, she pushed his hands up, up, up along the sheets, until she stretched out completely. She pushed them down onto the bed in a 'stay' motion. Vlad chuckled and kissed the expanse of skin above him, feeling his wife laugh as he brushed against her stomach.

Slowly, she moved herself back, but always stayed within range of her husband's lips. He kissed and licked along her breastbone, then her collar and neck, until she pressed their mouths together. Lisa ran her hands through his beard as she pulled away, and giggled.

"Can you stay still for me, my love?"

Vlad pouted, but it only got him an amused look. "Very well."

"Good," she said, and trailed her fingers over his torso. 

Her touches didn't stay light for long. She brushed over his sides and just under his back, finding the place along his shoulder blades which was most sensitive, then trailed down until the bed prevented her from going further. Her warm fingers massaged around the area, pressing deeply and drawing pleased hums from Vlad. Then she moved lower, dipping along ribs and over Vlad's abdomen.

"You look good like this," Lisa praised, admiring his musculature with her eyes and hands. "Stretched out for me."

How he wanted to lean up, to kiss her and touch her, but she had asked him to stay still and he had promised he would. Even so, he shifted, eyes trailing longingly over her as she bent down once more and teased at his nipples with her teeth.

"Oh, Lisa," he breathed. "You are the sun in my sky, the stars in the night, burning brightly even from unfathomable distances away."

When Lisa rose up and smacked him playfully on the chest, her face was flush. "You are so stubbornly dramatic."

Vlad smiled and said, "I speak only the truth, my love. I am but the moon to you. Were it not for your light, and your own stubborn insistence, I would surely hang dark in the sky, invisible to all."

"Stop it," his wife said, giggling. Vlad admired the way her blush spread down past her neck, almost reaching her breasts. He was playing up the dramatics--it was pleasant to tease her--but he did not lie. If it hadn't been for her own actions, Vlad might have stayed in his castle for many more years, his only contact with the outside world when he killed interlopers, never again to experience the world as she did. As a human would.

But he would tease her, nonetheless. "Oh, my chrysanthemum, my gorgeous flower. Your blush as red as the petals-" Lisa silenced him with a hard kiss.

"That," she said, blushing as fiercely as he had started to describe, "Is quite enough of that."

Her determined stare did not make the smile on Vlad's face any smaller. Pushing her hair back behind her ears, Lisa took in a deep breath and straightened. "I did not take you to bed to listen to theatrical flattery."

"But my-" She placed a single finger to his lips.

"No more speaking, alright?" Vlad frowned. Serenading was one of his favorite parts and his wife knew it. She ran her hand over his cheek. "Please, my love? Can you do this for me?"

Ah. The warmth which suffused him allowed him to nod his head, and her smile, something sinful in its arch, made him shiver in spite of it.

"Thank you. And not to worry. I have other things in mind for your mouth, my love."

A spark lit up his mind, anticipation already lighting his nerves afire. He had to clench his hands tightly, nails pressing against his skin, to stop from touching her as she moved up his body. Vlad knew her movements were purposeful; She kept her legs astride him, dragging her most private of areas over his torso as she inched along. When she reached his chin and raised over it, he swallowed a plea. Instead, a small, breathy grunt left his lips.

"Very good," said Lisa, and lowered herself over his face.

Vlad wasted no time kissing and licking at Lisa's labia, diving between the folds with his tongue. Having her heat surround his senses was intoxicating. He had to be especially careful to control where his fangs were. Since his hands were not to be used, he used his tongue and lips to the best of his ability, dipping further in, teasing around her clit, and sucking as it became more swollen.

Lisa moaned above him, hands reaching down to card through his hair. "Wonderful my darling." Her breath hitched as he pushed his tongue further inside her, reveling in the wet, pulsing warmth indicating her arousal. Then it was gone.

A hot, searching mouth swallowed his whine, and he opened to allow Lisa to taste herself on his tongue. The kiss was messy, and they pulled apart with a small pop. Lisa panted, pupils blown wide. Pride and love swelled in Vlad's chest. He was the one to do that for her; The lust on her face was for him.

With hands gripping either side of his face, she pulled him in for one more short, searing kiss. When they separated, she moved back and eyed his erection.

In his quest to please his wife, Vlad had almost forgotten his own pleasure. His cock twitched against his leg as Lisa palmed it. She reached back behind herself, stretching out to grab a small vial of oil and coating one small hand with it. With sure strokes, she brought Vlad to full mast, slicking him up in the process. He clenched his muscles as he fought not to surge up off the bed. He wanted to hold her close, to whisper his love in her ears, and show her, somehow, the overwhelming sea his feelings became when she touched him, vast and deep and almost crushing in their intensity.

All he could do was moan, eyes fixated on Lisa's every move.

She soaked up the attention like a powerful tree, eyes locked on his expression as she rose up and rubbed the head of his cock against her pulsing entrance. Vlad gasped, despite the fact he had no need for air.

Her smile was a sin. "Watch me, my love. I want you to see just how much I love you." And she lowered herself.

Vlad let out an embarrassing sound of want, starting low, yet reaching higher and higher as Lisa continued. She pushed him past her labia, then slowly through until he was inside her. Down, and up, then down again, her warmth enveloped him through stuttering yet confident motions of his wife's hips. Sweat beaded on her skin, and she licked away a few droplets from her top lip.

"You are so good for me Vlad," she said, voice quiet. Vlad opened his mouth and breathed deeply, imagining he could taste her skin through scent alone.

The thought and the smell of sex permeating the space sent more blood down, and he felt the whole length of himself twitch in desire.

Lisa shuddered part of the way down and thrust with more fervor against the spot. Vlad knew she had reached an ideal area for herself and simply groaned his pleasure along with her. However, she seemed to come back to herself and changed her motions, again sinking slowly down, legs widening their stance as she took him in. He whined in protest, but she did not stop. Stubborn, beautiful woman. She always put his physical pleasure before her own, though he supposed they shared the trait.

When Lisa finally sat on him, curvy hips bracketing his own, her whole body shook. He would have taken it for exhaustion or pain, had her vagina not quivered around him, nor her eyes shone with such triumph.

She squeezed and flexed around him purposefully then, and he knew he would not last much longer.

With no shame whatsoever, he widened his eyes, pleading desperately with his wife. She rose up and slammed down once, making them both moan before answering.

"You may touch me," she said. "Grab my hips."

Vlad immediately did as he was told, caressing her and dragging his nails along in delicate lines, simply to feel her tighten in response.

She started a rhythm then, rising up and plunging down on his shaft, moving gradually faster until Vlad had to assist her movements. Her breath came out as gasps, hair sticking to her sweaty skin and breasts heaving with each push.

It was all Vlad could do to keep his hands on her hips to steady her, to hold with the right amount of force and not any more, to keep his pleased and tortured moans from becoming words. A pressure built up in him, unstoppable as a tide. Huffing and moaning, he tried to communicate his impending end to his wife.

Between her own breaths, she said, "You may-! Speak." Immediately she doubled down on her thrusting, purposely clenching around his cock.

Vlad managed to say, "Ah! L-lisa, so- So beautiful-!"

Words were lost as his climax rolled through him. Searing, burning heat erupted through his cold veins and made him cry out, words of admiration and Lisa's name jumbled together as she continued to move, pulling him through his orgasm.

For moments, or possibly centuries, Vlad floated in a feeling of bliss.

A weight on his body brought him back. Realizing they must have shut during his peak, he opened his eyes. Lisa had removed herself from her previous position and now lay on top of him, fingers swirling gently over his chest and shoulders. A serene feeling suffused him, like the peace of a deep, comfortable sleep he could enjoy while awake.

"Was it good for you, my love?" Lisa asked. Her eyes bore her own contentment.

"Of course," he said, and curled his arms around her. "You are wonderful to me."

She hummed and snuggled in, but one thing still bothered Vlad.

"You are wonderful," he repeated, mouth turning down, "But you focus so little on yourself."

"That is because I have you to do it for me," she said, a giddy lilt in her voice.

"Hm. Then do it I shall. If you shall not appreciate your own body..." He rolled both of them over on the bed, earning a squeal and laugh from Lisa. "I will offer my own supplications."

"But my poor husband," she said, a false pout on her lips, "You are so tired. How can you promise such things?"

"You are observant and wise, my love. Perhaps, then, I need prepare myself." He lilted his words into something like a question, bending down to run lips over her neck and pulse point.

A shiver ran across her. "Yes. Allow me to offer you something before you begin." She tilted her head back and to the side, exposing her arteries.

"Ah," he breathed, delighted in the goosebumps which sprung up below. "You have already given me so much, but in this case, I will accept."

With great care, Vlad scraped his fangs against soft, rose peach skin. Small wounds sprung up as he added pressure, but it was all he needed; He wished Lisa to remain as aware of her pleasures as possible. He sucked at the trickles of blood, occasionally laving his tongue over them or pressing his lips to the punctures. Lisa sighed, her arms wound around his neck and legs brushing against his thighs as she shifted. As she moved against Vlad, he was struck by her form.

Small. She was small in his arms, under his body, yet she laid there, trusting and open, whispering his name. No matter how many times they came together, the passion and faith she held for him were... Vlad's throat constricted, so he gave the bites a few more licks and moved away.

"My love, my wife, my Lisa," he whispered. He pressed a shaky kiss to her cheek and pulled back just enough to see her face.

The emotions there mirrored his own: desire and a strong affection, both with so much weight Vlad believed they could push aside any barrier which dared stand between them. And along her cheek, the red of his kiss.

"How did I-?" His words became stuck in his throat for a moment. "I... I have cherished every day, since the day you came to my castle."

Her eyes widened, then pinched at the corners as she fought off the sheen of tears which shimmered in her blue depths. "And I will cherish every day to come, my most beloved husband."

They stared into each other's eyes, both fighting the cascade of emotions reflected between them. Lisa was a beautiful angel with blood on her cheek, she was a mischievous devil with caring heart. Lisa would reach out her hand, and lecture the ignorant, and cry, and laugh, and try her hardest every day of her short life. 

Lisa was human. And...

"I love you," Vlad said.

Lisa surged up and captured his lips. They held tight to each other, the press of their bodies and the dances of tongues between their mouths reigniting their lust. Eventually, Lisa pulled away, panting, and squirmed around in Vlad's arms until her back faced him.

Looking over her shoulder, a wicked gleam in her eye, she said, "Weren't you going to give me your humble pleas? You know it is only right to offer them on your knees."

Vlad paused for only a moment, then pressed his body down, letting Lisa catch herself with her arms as he settled over her. "Then of course I shall. On my hands and knees I shall sing your praises, my love."

Lisa laughed, but it turned into a moan as Vlad gripped at one of her breasts and pushed his growing erection between her legs. He felt his own smile grow more devious, and he leaned forward to place his nose into her hair. She smelled of sharp chemicals from the labs she worked in, and like rich earth where her herbs grew, and like the salty, iron smell which came from her humanity, her sweat and blood.

"Your scent is exquisite, dearest," Vlad said. "I have traveled many hundreds of miles and have not smelled a single flower to compare to you."

Back and forth he moved his hips, the friction of his cock brushing against and just between the folds of Lisa's labia quickly making him completely hard again. Lisa pushed back against him, rocking in time as her entrance became more slick. She moaned and panted as the hand still on her breast tweaked the nipple before moving to the other.

"Your body is so responsive. I can feel each tremor of your desires, Lisa." She shivered in response to her name, widening Vlad's grin. "Allow me to fulfill them, this I will do for you."

"You are- hah!" She moaned, and Vlad knew he had rubbed just right against her clit. "An unm-manageble rascal."

Vlad made sure to push against her clit again and again, drawing louder cries from her. "Now how could you believe that, my sweet owl, when I have nothing but your gratification in mind?"

"Vlad!" Her scolding got no further than his name, as she choked off her own words with a whine.

When he reached around her neck and licked at the wounds there, her hips jerked, then fell still.

"What is it my love, strong as the Carpathian Mountains?" Vlad smiled at the glare Lisa sent him; It was easily overshadowed by the lust which clouded her expression.

"Come closer," she said, voice shaking, "I want to feel more of you."

Purposefully misunderstanding, Vlad leaned against her further, angling himself so the head of his cock would prod at the inner lips, but not slip further. Lisa attempted to scold him but cut off when he moved his hand to rub around her clit, careful to use the pad of his finger so his nail would not catch on anything. He brushed at her pubic hairs with his thumb as he watched his wife writhe beneath him.

"My wife, a wonderful scholar and learned doctor," Vlad said, "Surely you remember all I have taught, have studied so much more about the human body." He pressed his finger closer to her clit, closing his eyes in bliss at her keening. "And know that you can come, just like this."

"Oh, Vlad please!" Lisa cried out. Her hips jerked erratically, like they wanted to buck into him, but she constantly held herself back. "Please, I need you- nngh!"

"Tell me Lisa." Tremors ran down Vlad's body as well, so he said, raggedly, in his wife's ear, "Tell me what you wish. Tell me exactly where you want me."

"Inside me, Vlad, I have to f-feel all of you there-" Lisa gasped and shook as Vlad removed his hand from her. "Here. Right here, with me."

"As you say." 

Vlad put one hand on her back and gently pushed until she rested her head on folded arms, hips still up in the air. Then, angling himself properly, he pushed at her entrance until he sank in. Lisa moaned with each small thrust, as his cock disappeared further and further in.

"I think it about time I begin my requests." A playfulness bounced in Vlad's chest at his wife's answering groan. He ran his hands down from her hips and along her back and sides, massaging the muscles. "Your body is so tense, my love. I beg that you give yourself breaks to rest."

Lisa continued the motion of her hips without his guidance, grunting as she did so.

Vlad chuckled. "You are so impatient, most beloved. I beg you to take your time, to slow down and enjoy each, and every, moment."

As he said this, he grabbed her hips again, holding them completely still. He pushed himself all the way in, paused, then slid out torturously slow. Lisa clenched around him, but he did not change his pace. Lisa grumbled and tried to twist away, but Vlad kept his grip firm. He watched each and every twitch of her muscles, and noticed her breath hitch as he found her most sensitive spot on the inside of her vaginal wall. Dragging his cock along it, he watched his wife swivel her head back and forth and bite at her lips until she finally let out a desperate cry.

"Dammit Vlad, just-!" She squealed and tried to move her hips, despite the iron grip Vlad still had on her.

"My last request then." He used one hand, snaked under her chest, to lever her up against him, both kneeling, with her back to him. "Truly, you are incredible, Lisa. Every day, I find something new to love about you. I beg you..." His breath hitched in his throat, but he soldiered on. "Remain as such, learning and, and growing and being... human. For as many days as you are able."

One small hand reached up, cupping his cheek. "Yes," Lisa said, "I shall. My love, your supplications are kind, and I will try to keep to all of them. I expect you will chide me if I should not." Her tone grew warmer, with a hint of mirth in it.

"Certainly," Vlad agreed, "But for now..."

Their leisurely pace, which Vlad had kept as they spoke, sped considerably. Soon Lisa was panting again, keening as Vlad moaned into her ears. They cried each other's names and groaned wordless, mutual enjoyment.

Lisa was the first to cry out a warning, "So close! O-oh, Vlad I- With me-" fluttering around Vlad's cock before clenching down as she shook in her climax. Vlad came immediately after, the warmth pulsing through the body he held and the folds surrounding him dragging him into his second orgasm. His cock pulsed as he released, holding his wife in his arms.

This one was more intense than before, but it also left him with a strong satisfaction once he was done. Carefully, he lowered his wife and himself to the sheets. They lay in each others arms for several quiet moments, Vlad listening to the only beating heart in the room level out to a slower, content pace.

He ran one clawed hand through blonde locks of hair, reveling in the afterglow. Exact estimates were impossible, but Vlad was certain he would be feeling the effects straight through until the next day, at least.

Lisa looked up, eyes satiated and tired. "We should clean," she whispered. Vlad hummed agreement.

"I suppose you need to make sure the Belmont isn't causing any more trouble."

Lisa laughed, and slowly lifted herself up. "Our son can handle him for a few more minutes, I'm sure."

"Hmm, they do seem unusually fond of each other... In that case." Vlad sat up and wrapped his arms around her again. "Why leave so soon?"

"Ah, my husband." Lisa kissed his cheek and combed through his beard with her fingers. "I still have things to discuss with them. But I would appreciate your help getting myself presentable."

Vlad sighed, as overly dramatic as he could make it. It was completely worth it when Lisa giggled. "Allow me to assist you then, my love."

They could do this again soon; As they shared a quick kiss, he resolved to make sure they could spend more of their time simply wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. I've done it. Guys, this was hard. I really _really_ want this to be good, and like, showcase not just sex but the love behind it, you know?  
> ...  
> Oh christ I'm so nervous. :;(∩´﹏`∩);:
> 
> Despite all that though, I really enjoyed writing more of Lisa and Drac. THEY ARE SO IN LOVE. <3 <3 Fuckin ugh. My emotions. I hope that came through properly.
> 
> Lemme know what you think?? And everyone have a good Christmas, and Kwanzaa, and end of the year! Woohoo!


End file.
